


the best laid plans...

by isthepartyover



Series: newsies spy au [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Multi, Spy!AU, rescuing their partner from a recon mission gone wrong au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...are often screwed up.</p><p>(Spy!AU featuring Jack/Crutchie/Davey :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best laid plans...

“I really hope Jack’s alright.” Davey grumbles quietly so only Crutchie can hear. “That way, I can hit him for being a fucking moron and not feel bad.”

“I thought you were going to kill him?” Crutchie asked. Davey turned the corner and ran along it, making sure he was alone before replying.

“Oh, I am. I’m just going to punch his stupid goddamn face a few times first.”

“Well, leave him alive long enough for me to get some good whacks in, too.” Crutchie said, accompanied by the sound of typing. “Okay, you should be good all the way there. There’s three guys in the room with Jack, through, so have your gun out.”

Davey nodded and adjusted the earpiece. “Got it. Anything I say after this isn’t me talking to you, okay?”

“Got it.”

Davey let out a breath and charged towards the room Jack was being held in, kicking in the door and immediately shooting everyone in there except for his boyfriend.

“Bout time you got here.” Jack called out lazily from the chair he was tied against.

“I’m going to fucking murder you.” Davey yelled back, gritting his teeth at the shit-eating grin Jack shot back at him as he crossed the room. “What the hell happened to the plan?!”

“The plan that would have worked flawlessly and not have lead to this!” Crutchie hissed in Davey’s ear. “MY perfectly thought out and flawless plan!”

“Crutchie is also furious at you for being a goddamn stupid moron.” Davey informed Jack, who at least had the decency to look a little ashamed before he looked behind Davey and winced.

“Okay babe, you can yell at me later but right now there’s a huge thug getting up off the ground over there and I’m kinda tied up right now so could you just…” Jack said, and Davey sighed angrily before turning around and punching the guy right in the face.

“I get back from my own mission-which went flawlessly by the way, because I followed the plan,” Davey told Jack as he fought,“And I find out my stupid idiot of a partner got himself caught! I was looking forward to coming home and relaxing a bit but nooooooooooo. No, I have to fucking rescue you because you’re an idiot!”

“An idiot who doesn’t follow the plan I made!” Crutchie piped up.

Davey pulled out his gun and shot the thug again, growing tired of fighting, and once he dropped, he turned back to Jack with a scowl. “You know, I’m not even sure if I want to untie you right now.”

“Okay, well, one, that was dead sexy just now.” Jack said, making Davey blush unwittingly. “And two, you wouldn’t.”

“Why not?” Davey glowered.

“Because you love me.” Jack said, smugly, and Davey gritted his teeth again before sighing and untying his boyfriend because he was right.

Damn him.

Once he was free to move around again, Jack grabbed Davey’s collar and pulled him close for a kiss that tasted like blood, and

Davey made a face as he pulled away, noticing the cuts for the first time.

“Jesus, they got you good, huh?” he remarked, handing Jack his extra gun.

“Yeah. But I’m fine. really.” Jack insisted, even though he stumbled a little standing up.

Davey sighed and grabbed his hand, leading Jack out of there.

**

“I hate you. I hate you so much.” Crutchie said as soon as they walked through the door.

“No, you don’t.” Jack hummed, smiling and starting to walk over, stopping when he was hit in the shins with a crutch. “Ow!”

“I’m so furious with you right now, so it’d probably be best to stay away from me.” Crutchie grumbled. Davey crossed the room and kissed him on the cheek.

“Do you want some aspirin?”

“Yes, please.” Crutchie sighed.

“Y’know, I could use some.” Jack piped up, sitting at the table behind the two. Davey and Crutchie shared a look, and Davey rolled his eyes before leaving the room, coming back with two bottles of water, aspirin, and the first-aid kit they always kept in their office, setting the aspirin and one of the waters down next to Crutchie before walking over to Jack.

“Let me see your injuries.” Davey said, crouching down and starting to wipe at the dried blood on Jack’s face with an antiseptic pad.

“Ow. Ow! Stop it!” Jack whined, jerking away from Davey’s hand.

“Jack, it’s just going to be worse for you if you don’t let me take care of these cuts now.” Davey sighed, rolling his eyes. “Don’t make me get Katherine.”

Jack’s eyes widened and he stilled, allowing Davey to clean and bandage all of the cuts he could see.

“Is she mad at me, too?” he asked, voice small.

Davey sighed again and got up on his knees, pulling Jack close to kim and kissing one of the fresh gauze pads adorning Jack’s face and neck.

“Me and Crutchie aren’t mad at you.” he told Jack.

“I’m a little mad.” Crutchie interrupted.

Davey shot him a look. “But only out of worry. It was pretty stupid of you. But you’re okay, and you’ve learned never to do that again, right?”

“The only reason I shot that guy in the first place was because I was afraid he heard me and that I was in danger.” Jack muttered. Both of his boyfriends’ expressions softened.

“Well, you’re alright now.” Davey said, like he was assuring all three of them. Both Crutchie and Jack smiled.

“C’mon, let’s get home.” Crutchie declared, standing up and making his way over to the front door.

Jack laughed and nodded, pulling Davey up and over to join him.


End file.
